Peace and Pieces
by Undeadmonkey8
Summary: The Twilight War is over, and now all that's left is to say goodbye. An alternate take on what happened at the Mirror Chamber after Ganondorf's defeat. Little bit of Link/Midna fluff inside if you look for it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series**

** Peace and Pieces **

Midna stood next to the Mirror of Twilight, looking at Link and Zelda. The two stood quietly, unsure of what to say. The Twilight Princess smiled, "Honestly, are you two still speechless before my beauty? I didn't think that even I was that pretty."

Zelda laughed softly, "It's not that, I just don't enjoy goodbyes." Her eyes twinkled, "I spent nearly six months in that tower, and for all of that time you were my only company." She looked to the ground, smiling, "As princess, I don't have many friends, but I'm pleased to count you as one."

Midna gave that irritating amused giggle, "I know the feeling. The Twili aren't great for conversation when it comes to the royal family." Her gaze fell to the ground, and her voice grew soft, "Sometimes, it's almost like they worship us. And that can make for a very lonely existence."

Zelda smiled and nodded, "It does, doesn't it? Still, at least we know that we aren't alone in that feeling. Not anymore."

Midna smiled and closed her eyes, "You're right. We're very similar, you and I." She held out her hand, "Here's to the future, Zelda."

Zelda smiled and shook hands with the Twilight Princess, "To the future, Midna." The princesses shared a brief hug, and Zelda nodded once, then stepped back to let Link and Midna have some privacy.

The Hero smiled softly, "We won."

Midna giggled, "Yeah, we did, didn't we? But . . ." she looked to the sky, "Our two worlds still have a long way to go before they're ready to deal with each other. I'm not sure how much longer I can afford to stay."

Link nodded, "They'll need time to sort out what happened, and to repair the damage that's been caused. You need to mend the damage Zant did to your people, and Zelda needs to mend the damage he did to hers." Link's head dropped and his eyes closed, "It's going to be a very long time before the scars of this war begin to fade."

Midna stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek, "Your people."

Link's eyes snapped open and his head came up slowly, "What?"

Midna smiled, "They're your people too Link. No matter where you grew up, your blood is that of the Hero. I don't believe that you're defenseless against whatever destiny the Goddesses have given you, but I know that Hyrule is going to need someone to look to for support. Not just Zelda, someone who fought and bled for them, and the freedom they hold today."

Link chuckled, "Seems like our work just keeps piling up." He leaned back slightly and looked to the sky, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." His gaze returned to her, "So, now what?"

Midna smiled and stepped back, wrapping herself in her robes, "Now I go home, and start to heal the scars inflicted on my people. With Zant out of the way and the Sols restored to their proper places, I hope that my people can look forward to a . . . well, not a brighter future per say, but a happier one at least." She tilted her head, "And you?"

A soft smile touched Link's face, "I have to tend to my own home. Ordon and Hyrule both have been ravaged by the Twilight War, and the wounds are engraved deep into our hearts. It's probably best if we seal the Mirror away for another few decades."

A coy smile tugged at Midna's mouth, "That desperate to get rid of me, are you?" She giggled as Link desperately tried to rephrase his words, and then tilted her head, "I understand. Don't worry, I'll make sure that no Twili come through the Mirror anytime soon. Ours are long lives Link, but I will never forget you, and the kindness you have shown me, until mine is over and done." The Princess of Twilight smiled at him once more, then turned away, her cloak billowing behind her as she ascended the steps to the portal. Once at the top, she turned back to smile at them again, "Don't forget to write, eh?" She giggled, "Well, I guess that won't really work, will it?" A tear glistened in her eye as she looked down at them, "Link, Zelda, thank you. For everything."

She swiped at the tear and looked down at where it was nestled in her palm. Then she looked back up at Link, "Like I said, no Twili will be bothering your realm for a long, long time to come. I keep my promises." Confusion, then alarm flashed across Link's face, and he lunged forward to stop her. But it was too late, her arm extended, sending her tear at the Mirror of Twilight as she turned and let herself be whisked into her realm. As her body dissolved into the black particles of Twilight, she took one final look at the Realm of Light, admiring the blue skies and the shine of the sun she would never see again. Then she looked down at Link, and smiled once again.

A moment later, she was gone, and the Mirror of Twilight shattered, never to be repaired.

**_Fin. _**

**So, what did you guys think? This is just my take on the end of Twilight Princess, since they kind of left it open for plot bunnies. I mean, they just appeared in the Mirror Chamber, it seems to me as though there may have been some sort of alternate conversation that happened there. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you guys! **

**Keep Writing, Keep Rocking! **

**Undeadmonkey8**


End file.
